


Martini Mishaps

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Mutual Pining, making an accidental first move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: While spilling drinks on her was a mistake, the eyes Maia makes at Clary all night are very intentional.





	Martini Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

Maia prides herself on her bartending skills. She can maneuver her way around the Hunter’s Moon at its most crowded without so much as grazing another person, usually with three or four drinks balanced on a tray or in her hands. She has the utmost control over her own actions…

...but what she doesn’t have control over are the actions of those around her. She feels the bump into her back, the pressure hard against her shoulder blade, setting her off-balance. Normally she’d be able to recover just fine but that same person’s foot also sticks out at just the right angle that she trips over it as she’s pushed forward. All three martinis she’s carrying on the tray in front of her tip with the motion - directly onto the adorable redhead she’s been staring at for hours. 

Okay, ‘hours’ only counts today. In truth she’s been secretly pining after Clary Fray for weeks now, though it seems to only be a secret to Clary still because Maia finds herself called out on it several times by Bat and Simon. 

Turning to see who ran into her, Maia can only glare at the familiar mess of dark hair hurrying in the opposite direction. Simon is going to pay for this one! 

That is, if she doesn’t die from embarassment first. 

“I am  _ so _ sorry,” Maia says, looking down at the damage. Poor Clary is soaked in vodka. 

“Normally I’m all for free drinks, but…” Clary says, attempting to make light of the situation despite the frown on her face as she scrunches the fabric of her shirt in her hands to wring it out a bit. 

Maia makes a valiant attempt not to stare at her exposed midriff but fails. 

“Here, come with me into the back, I always keep a change of clothes here. You’d be surprised how often assholes spill drinks on you around here,” Maia starts, before stopping abruptly as she realizes what she said. 

Clary catches it, though, and smirks. “I’d be surprised, would I?” she challenges, glancing down at herself. 

“Oh no, I’m the asshole spilling drinks on people,” Maia mutters in horror. 

“I wouldn’t say that. An asshole wouldn’t offer me a change of clothes, after all,” Clary points out, following her. Once they reach the quieter back room Clary adds, “...but if you wanted to get me to take my shirt off, there were much easier ways.” 

“I didn’t- that isn’t what this is at all!” Maia insists. 

Clary, to Maia’s surprise, looks disappointed instead of relieved. “Oh. Sorry, I guess I read this all wrong. I thought you-- doesn’t matter.” 

It’s only then Maia realizes Clary came back here  _ hoping _ Maia was hitting on her. 

“You didn’t read  _ everything _ wrong,” Maia starts slowly, eyes daring to dart down to Clary’s lips. “The drinks were an accident, but…” 

“Oh thank God,” Clary says. 

A moment later there are hands around Maia’s waist and lips against hers. 

Remaking those martinis will have to wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
